


WWRD?

by Walsingham



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: Thanks for reading!Kudos + concrit always appreciated!xxx





	WWRD?

_“What would Ruth want you to do?”_

Every time someone asked that, Harry knew he had already won. It proved, again and again, that whoever asked it didn’t know him, didn’t get him, but that they thought they did. Someone using Ruth’s name to make him talk would never win.

Because Ruth would want him to do what he believed in, because she believed in him.

_“Harry? What would Ruth want?”_

Harry leant back, the chain of the cuffs around his wrists ringing against the glass-topped table. He could feel eyes on him everywhere, even ones he couldn’t see. He knew what Ruth would want.

She would want to be growing old with him, in the house with the green door they never got around to repainting. She would want too many cats and too many books, and too many late nights together at The Grid because they could never quite retire. And she would want to be right beside him, right now, her pale eyes burning into whoever was opposite them.

_“What would Ruth do?”_

Ruth would do exactly what Harry was doing, but probably better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + concrit always appreciated!  
> xxx


End file.
